When Nations Cosplay
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: The Axises and the Allies visit an anime-con, courtesy of Japan. Rated T for fluff and maybe swearing. There might be a sequel, posted in a separate story.


AN: Just a quick oneshot! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more fluff.

"Japan! You HAD to drag us here?" asked a grumpy Germany

"Of course, I find it quite interesting, Doitsu-san. I apologize if it is not yet to your liking."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh Germany?" said an excited Italy

"No, it's a waste of time." replied the grumpy country

Ignoring him, Italy said: "Hey look there's China, America, England, France and Russia!" Before long the two groups had spotted each other among the crowds of cosplayers.

In case you haven't figured it out, the former Axises and Allies were at an Anime Convention, courtesy of Japan. Of course they were cosplaying; otherwise they would be immediately recognized. No one was supposed to know about them. Japan went as Inuyasha from Inuyasha; of course he would cosplay an old classic. Italy went as Cooro from +Anima, he rather liked the childish manga. A reluctant Germany was forced to go as Major Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. China went as Lin from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. America went as Ichigo from Bleach: 'Because he's heroic!' England went as Ishida Uryuu from Bleach. France went as Usui Tamaki from Kaicho wa Maid-Sama. Russia went as Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club.

A mission of theirs was to see if they could find any Hetalia cosplayers. Japan thought that it might be interesting to see fans of the show inspired by them. Naturally the rest of the nations agreed. Well, except for Germany. England wasn't that enthusiastic either. But the others were hoping they'd come round.

All the nations – except for Japan – were amazed at all the sights and sounds of the con. After all, they had never been to one before and hadn't been to that many human celebrations.

"Those chibi figurines are so cute, aru!" (China, obviously)

"Look at the karaoke contest!" said an excited, enthusiastic Italy

"There's a viewing room for an anime called **Fairy **Tail!" this was probably the only reason England was excited

"Those girls look lost. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!" said a terrifying Russia in a very creepy voice

"Quite pretty girls too." France murmured thoughtfully. I don't think anyone wants to know what he might be thinking about.

"Duuuude! This is sooo cool! A cosplay contest! AND charity auctions! Look at that cool monster! And that cool display! This is just too friggin' cool!" America, of course

"If you say 'cool' one more time I'm tearing out your tongue, frickin' wanker!" Who else but England?

"Oh my, there's a cosplayer from Fruits Basket. A perfect example of a supernatural love comedy!" Only Japan would say something like that

Germany meanwhile was twitching and trembling in anger. "Mein gott, what a damn waste of time!"

The nations were soon distracted from their amazement and wonderings when a group of Hetalia cosplayers came into view. Japan was the first to speak. "It seems you are Hetalia fans, too." he said politely, in hopes of sparking a conversation. It seems the group was lucky, because the group of cosplayers had chosen the nations of the Axises and Allies. It also seemed they were all girls, but hey, who cares? Certainly not France.

"YES, we are! You guys are too?" answered the Italy cosplayer, in perfect imitation of her character

"Indeed we are." answered Japan, ever polite

"We're all cosplaying our favorite nations. What about you?" asked the Italy cosplayer.

The others seemed glad to get in on the conversation, as it had been only Japan and the Italy cosplayer talking.

Italy was of course the first to speak up "My favorite is Germany, but I also like Italy and Japan." This of course caused Germany to blush, and Japan to feel quite honored.

"A fan of the Axis Powers, then?" asked the Italy cosplayer

"Yup~ you make a good Italy."

"Aw, thanks." Germany swore he saw her flutter her eyelashes.

America was the next to speak up: "I really like England, but America's awesome too!" A couple fangirls got dreamy expressions thinking about USUK, while others seemed to bristle upon hearing "England" and "America" in the same sentence. Probably FrUk fans.

"MY favorite is England, but I also like Seychelles and Canada." The other nations looked at France tiredly, he really was a pervert. England also decided to sidle a bit further from France and a bit closer to America, who was pleased with this.

In a polite voice Japan informed their new friends: "It's impossible to choose a favorite, all the countries have many wonderful qualities." Germany sighed; why wouldn't Japan just speak his mind for once?

Russia decided to speak next: "I like China best." his voice was slightly creepy and scared China

Much to America's and well, everyone else's surprise England grudgingly said "I –I think America's my favorite." Everyone knew they were a couple, but it wasn't like England to admit it. _Just to pay him back for saying I'm his favorite… _Thought England, blushing.

China, thinking about how sweet and protective his boyfriend could be said "I guess… I like R-Russia best." Russia was quite happy when he heard China say this; he'd been trying to get China to let them come out into the open for months now. It didn't really matter, seeing as how everyone knew they were going out.

Everyone turned to Germany, as he was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. "I-I like the Axis Powers, guess… A-and Italy, he's my favorite." Germany was beet red, luckily the fangirls were paying attention to America who was going on about how he thought it was so _cool _that America ate so many hamburgers, and they were laughing at him. Italy thought _AAh, how sweet of him. That's why I love you so much Germany… _

A moment later the fangirls announced that they had to go to the cosplay contest and bid their farewells. "Well, that was kinda strange…" started England

"Mmm, I thought the girl who… how do you say… _cosplayed_ me was quite…" Everyone was glad when France drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Ve, my cosplayer was pretty; she was really nice, too!" He didn't notice Germany stiffening when he talked about the "pretty" girl.

"Well, I'm sure everyone wants to do different things so how about we all split up and meet back here in three hours?" asked Japan Everyone nodded, wanting to go explore.

"Hey, Germany! Let's go watch the cosplay contest! Maybe we'll see our friends!"

"Of course you would want to see your 'pretty' friend again." Germany said bristling

"Germany what's wrong?" inquired a worried Italy

"Nothing. My boyfriend is just flirting with a girl. Nothing to get agitated about." Germany said sarcastically

Lucky for the both of them Italy wasn't in one of his idiotic moods. If he was he may have assumed that Germany was fine with his "flirting". "Germany, I-"

He was cut off by Germany: "Shut up! If you want this relationship to work you have to respect me and stop flir-"This time Germany was the one cut off, not by another speaking but simply because he couldn't speak. The reason for this was that Italy had gently pressed his lips against Germany's. The kiss was short, but wonderful enough to effectively shut up Germany. (It was a good thing that they were in a secluded corner; anyone that saw a small black-haired boy with wings and a large, bald (bald WIG) man with a mustache kiss might have been scarred for life)

"First off, I wasn't flirting. I was being NICE. Complimenting her on her costume is NICE. Second, if anyone was flirting, she was. Third, I wouldn't flirt with anyone; I know it would hurt you. I love you too much to do that. Point made?" said Italy in a slightly offended tone

"Point made. I'm sorry Italien." Germany gently ruffled Italy's wig, touched at the other nations caring. "Shall we go watch the cosplay contest?"

"What does China want to do?" asked a happy Russia

"Get away from you, aru!" cried China

"But you just said I'm your favorite!" Russia began to cry

"I-I… did, aru." China stammered, blushing

Much to China's surprise, Russia offered his hand "Then let's go; you're my favorite too."

"All right, aru."

Unfortunately, when China didn't take Russia's hand, Russia started cry again "Whyyy?"

You realize how weird we'd look, aru?" It's true; Lin and Kyoya just don't go together as a mental image. But the off the pair went; arguing an awful lot, although anyone could see they were having a lot of fun.

"AAWWW! Iggy, I never thought I'd be your favorite! How sweet!" cried America, hugging England with all his might

"Get off, you wanker! It was only a slip of the tongue!" shouted a beet red England

Getting an idea, America easily pulled a protesting England into a corner, murmuring in a seductive whisper "Are you sure?"

Before England could respond America kissed him passionately, and England had no choice but to get pulled along. That didn't matter though, because if England had had a choice he would have done the same thing.

When they broke apart England said "I did misspeak, I meant to say _Alfred _is my favorite country."

Grinning, America answered "Glad to hear that, Arthur." before diving back in for more.

Meanwhile, France was quite disgruntled upon remembering their parting. His attempts to get England to come with _him _had failed when America had threatened to beat him to death. _It appears I'll have to do something about that twit America to get my hands on England… _I'd guess no one wants to hear what France intends to do about America _or _England. _But for now… There are plenty of pretty girls here. And boys. _I'd hate to see anyone scarred for life, so we'll leave France there.

Japan was actually acting like a normal person, unlike his friends. But then, when will these guys ever act normal?

_Fin. _

AN: Thanks for reading! I like the ending a lot more than the beginning. Hmm. Review or China will hit you with his wok.


End file.
